Scars
by Badger.The.Hufflepuff
Summary: Emily Donovan has only ever felt pain and misery all her life until an unexpecting run-in with Peter Hale changes it all. Now she is the mate to the hottest basketball player, enemies with hunters, and maybe pregnant with another person's baby. "Never be ashamed of a scar, it simply means you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you." -Unknown


Everyone knew who the Hales were in Beacon Hills. They were some of the most richest people in the small town. Little is really known about them. The only thing they really know is Talia Hale's parents were both dead, but past that the family is a mystery. And mysteries always mad the girls swoon. Peter Hale was what every girl drooled over. He was the star basketball player at Beacon Hills High School and he was practically dripping with charm.

Emily Donovan was one of the girls who didn't fawn over Peter Hale. In fact, Emily didn't even know who he was. Emily was the head cheerleader at the school and from an outside perspective, she seems to be what every girl dreams to be. She's popular, smart, beautiful, but she has more going on than what people realize, which means she is too busy dealing with all that silently to notice Peter Hale or anyone else that is outside the popular kids that Emily's boyfriend, Todd, pulled her into.

In fact, Emily probably would have never known Peter Hale if it hadn't been for Todd Mitchell. The day had been so normal to Emily. They had just gotten out of their English class and were heading to lunch. Emily's 'friends' were talking about homecoming, but Emily blocked it all out. She wouldn't be allowed to go to homecoming. It's a surprise she is even allowed to be a cheerleader.

Emily was so stuck in her head that she didn't even realize the group had stopped, causing her to run right into her boyfriend. "Hey, watch it, Emily, seriously, babe." Emily blushed and nod.

"Sorry, Todd…. Wasn't paying attention." He shot her a glare before going back to what he had been doing. Her eyes follow his and see her staring at a guy. The guy was cute. He was tall, tall enough to be a basketball player and he was very lean, which could make him a good basketball player. Large and bulky people were football players, but tall and lean is basketball players all the way.

From this distance, Emily could see his hair is a dark brown, short, but long enough to have to be comb back or end up in her eyes. Even from this far Emily could see his eyes were as blue as the skies outside and Emily felt her breath get caught at how wonderful those eyes were.

As if feeling Emily's staring, the guy's eyes locked with hers. This time Emily can't stop the gasp that escapes. Heat pools between her legs as shivers of desire rush over her body in heavy waves. Her pounds so violently in her chest Emily is worried she'll have a bruise where her heart is thumping against her chest. Her hands are sweating and her breathing is heavy. The guy's eyes begin to have a gold ring circle them, which only made Emily love those eyes more. She couldn't understand the sudden gold ring around them, but she loved it.

"My father tells me his mother was killed because she spread her legs too much." Todd's rather not so hushed whisper caught her ear, causing her to look at him. He was looking at the guy as he spoke, but his body was turned to his group of friends as if trying to make it seem that he's talking to him, but he is most certainly talking to the guy. Emily watches as anger fills the man's eyes.

"You got something to say, Mitchell?" The guy growls as he walks towards them.

"Nothing that you haven't heard before…. Bastard." Todd grinned. Emily could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"That's rich coming from you. Did daddy pay the A you got on your essay today because everyone knows you're dumber than a pile of wood… Oh sorry, should I talk slower for you and with smaller words so you can understand?" The man asks with a cocky grin, but Emily can still see the anger and hatred in his eyes.

Todd glares at the man and does the biggest mistake of his life. He punches the man right in the face. The man stumbles as everyone around them backs up, forming a circle, knowing all too well that a fight is about to break out. The only people left inside the circle is the man, Todd, and Emily because she was too shocked to move.

"My sister hit better than that." The man says, spitting out blood before looking at Todd with an evil smile. He moves forward and punches Todd right in the face and everyone heard the loud cracking noise of his nose breaking. Todd grunts before ramming into the man, sending him to the ground. He dodges the punches Todd throws the best he can with being pinned to the ground.

Emily feels fear for the man begins to bubble. "Todd, get off him." Emily says as she tries to pull him off the man.

"Let go of me, you fucken, whore." He hits Emily right in the face, causing her to fall back and hit her head hard on the wall. She groans, rubbing her head, as black spots begin to sweep her vision. She looks at Todd only to see the man now keeping him on the ground and hitting him over and over again in the face. He doesn't look like he's going to stop. He had so much anger coming off him that some people were trying to pull him off Todd, but he was like a dog with a bone and refuses to let go. Emily could see Todd's blood covering the man's fists, but even seeing that Emily feels no fear towards the man only fears for him.

"What's going on here?" The crowd disperses quickly as Principal Wellings comes walking towards the fight. "Hale, get off him." The man jumps off Todd instantly. Wellings looks 'Hale' over with a frown. "Boy, go clean up and someone go get the nurse." Wellings' voice is heavy and strong, warning people to question him or ignore what he said. Emily saw a few people rush off to do what Wellings wanted.

Wellings crouches down by Todd and shakes his head. "Still breathing. You got lucky, kid, I've seen Hale lose his temper and leave the other man almost dead." Wellings said to an unconscious Todd before standing up. "You okay, Emily?" Wellings asks as he helps Emily to her feet. A wave dizziness sweeps over and she almost falls back down to the ground except strong arms wraps around her from behind, keeping her up.

"Easy, gorgeous." A deep, but smooth voice whispers in her ear, causing her underwear to become soaked through. She can feel the solid chest she is backed against and she doesn't want to move. She feels safe in this man's arms, safer than she has ever felt before. She closes her eyes and leans more into the man's arms. A deep chuckle fills her ear as the man tightens his arms around her. "Falling asleep on me, princess?" He whispers, his fingers running across her stomach.

"I think she's going to faint, Peter." Wellings voice seemed so far away.

"I got her, Tyler, don't worry. I won't let her fall." Emily feels herself being scooped up into the man's arms bridal style. "Don't worry, princess, I protect what's mine."


End file.
